Ratchet: Young and Alone
by Mikayasha
Summary: Starting point; First Game: No one knew how this happened. Time seemed to have re-writen itself for the worst, and little Ratchet had to learn how to protect himself, while doing the adults job for them. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic here since Feb, 2010. I'm going to try to keep this at a 'T' rating. Which I don't imagine will be too hard.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction and all of the Ratchet and Clank games belong to Insomniac Games.**

* * *

_My name is Ratchet. I'm six years old. Unlike the other time dimension me, I'm all alone._

_ Alright. So the other me was alone at first, but his journey started when he was 16!_

_ Mine is starting now..._

**Prologue:**

Orvus and Sigmund were going through The Clock and enjoying idle chatter, taking care of a few problems along the way. While going through a room there was a light rustling in the plants nearby.

"Is someone there?" Orvus asks, the plants giving a light rustle in response.

"We are not going to hurt you."

"Unless your evil." Sigmund pipes up.

"Sigmund," Orvus lightly scolds, "Now don't pay any mind to Sigmund. There was some Teratrops running amuck. Now why don't you come out."

The plants rustle some more and a small figure stands up. Orange fur with brown strips, three on it's ears, arms, and each side of his chest.

"Is that... a Lombax?" Sigmund asks in disbelief. How did a Lombax child get into The Great Clock to begin with. Orvus was also slightly taken aback by this tiny visitor, but smiled kindly and slowly approached the child.

"How did you manage to get all the way out here little one?" Orvus asked, the child stayed quite, slowly backing up from Orvus. Orvus chuckled.

"It's alright, we aren't going to hurt you and we aren't mad. You're safe here." The child stopped backing away from Orvus. Now that Orvus was able to get closer he could see that the child was a boy, hurt, dirty, and getting thin.

"Sigmund, I am going to take this child in for a while." Orvus announced, putting his arm around the child's shoulder, attempting to give him comfort.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Sir? What if he's working for someone?" Sigmund asked.

"I don't think that is the case. Especially with this wound," Orvus said sadly, "Now, what is your name little one?" Orvus smiled. The child looked down.

"I don't like their name..." he mumbled. Orvus assumed that the child meant the name that was given to him. Probably the same people that hurt him.

"Then how about_ I _give you a name? Now what would be a good name for a Lombax."

* * *

**So there's not much to go off on review wise but I wanted to at least get this out there. I will try my hardest to keep everyone in character but some may change do to age and what experiences each character goes through.**

**This prologue is so short...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Hana (she doesn't have a account fyi) for being my editor even though she wouldn't do a second read over which I would have loved for her to do.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction and all of the Ratchet and Clank games belong to Insomniac Games.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Planet Veldin**

Planet Veldin – Midday

Everyone in the small town just outside of the Kyzil Plateau was going about their usual business in the open air market. People shopping, venders chatting with their customers, and a few children skipping school. At a fruit stand, a burly vender had his back turned to the main street to grab some more apple-like fruits and upon hear a clatter he turned around. To find some bolts and a note by his bolt drawer.

"Is it that person again?" he asked himself, picking the note up, "Yeah, same person." He sighed. On the note was symbols comprising of dots, circles and small curved lines.*

"Hey, Maggie," the fruit vendor yelled across the street, waving the note. An old lady wearing dark hippie-like clothing looked up from a craft that she was working on.

"Did you see anybody over here?"

"Nah, di'n' see nutin', Joe. Same writin'?" Magie asked in a granny voice.

"Yeah. Did you ever get anything like this before?" the fruit man asked. Maggie had been a vendor in the market the longest, one of the first.

"Nah. Bu' dhe mech down dhe way go' a part wit a note. Don' know if it go' dhe same writin' dhough." Maggie explained, pointing down the street.

"Thanks Maggs."

* * *

At the Kyzil Plateau, a little Lombax in an oversized dark orange hoodie, known as Ratchet, was sitting on the hood of a semi-sleek looking black ship and studying a book. He was trying find out the dialect of this planet from the standard language of this galaxy. While munching an apple-like fruit.

"I'm sure they don't speak any form of standard..." he trailed off, closing the book and tossing it behind him into the ships cockpit.

"The ship wont fly and there aren't parts for it ANYWHERE." Ratchet flopped back, his arms stretched out in annoyance, the fruit still in his hand. He laid there for a while, slowly finishing his food then throwing the core lazily to the side. Ratchet sighed and sat up.

"It's a stupid idea," Ratchet breathed out, standing up, "But not like there is much else I can do." Ratchet then took in a deep breath and put his hands around his mouth.

"ORVUS! I NEED A NEW ROBOTICS IGNITION SYSTEM!" Ratchet yelled up to the sky. He waited a minute, shrugged, then turned around. Right as he turned his back the sound of an ear-shattering roar, came through the atmosphere and Ratchet turned around with slumped shoulders.

"I should have tried that sooner..." he mumbled, looking in the direction of the new crash site. He hopped off of the ship and started to sprint to the site, skidding to a halt and turning around.

"My satchel," Ratchet exclaimed now climbing up into the cockpit. Once he had his satchel with his wrench inside he hopped back down, making sure to close the hatch, and dashed off again.

On the way to the crash site he came across the local Horney Toads. A bit of a challenge but he knew how to easily take care of them. After dodging and whacking away some of them, Ratchet went through the skeleton of an a old ship and came across an enemy he has never seen before.

"Waoh!" Ratchet backpedalled from a robot on a glowing white ball. The robot noticed him and shot an electric beam out towards him; Ratchet quickly backed up, allowing the beam to easily miss him.

_'Huh. Short range,' _he thought. He looked at his surroundings for a way to either get around the bot, or to disable it. Seeing no path around he decided to try and climb on top of the support beams of the old ship which now resembled ribs as the hull had long since been scrapped or rusted away. And noticed that the robot's electric beam didn't follow him. Though when the energy pulse had run it's course the bot fired it again directly at him, still missing.

_'If I'm fast enough I could probably get by him.'_ Ratchet thought, scooting to his left. When the bot had to recharge his weapon again Ratchet waited until it fired, then ran around the right side of the path only to be faced with another bot. He skidded to the edge of the bend, waiting to get electrified. Both bots fired, and missed. Ratchet mocked them with a "ha!" and waited for his chance to get around his next enemy.

Getting around the next three bots was easy as Ratchet had used the robots pattern to make them destroy each other. He bolted around the last one, now close to the crash site. Around the crash site there was four more bots, but this time he was ready for them and the area was wide enough for Ratchet to easily go around them all. He was glad they didn't try to chase after him.

Looking at the crash site Ratchet sighed, "There's not much I can salvage..." He went into the small crater, being careful not to touch any of the burning hot metal or to get to close to the flames still dancing along the hull of the ship. It the center he found a shiny square with a round top. He tapped it, testing it's temperature, and finding it cool to the touch, picked it up hopping to salvage the only part that seemed to have survive the crash and placed it in his satchel. After looking around for any more salvageable pieces and finding none he left the crater and ventured back to his ship.

* * *

Back at his ship, Ratchet sat his lone 'prize' on a small ledge near his ship then started to go back to work on his ship. While his back was turned, the thing he had picked up activated itself showing off large green eyes to match it's antenna with a gently pulsing red dot at the top. It expanded both feet and arms, gaining an extra 6 inches of hight, and walked up to Ratchet. After quietly studying him for a minute the little robot spoke up.

"Interesting."

"Yee!" Ratchet squeaked, falling off the crate he was standing on and landing on his rear with an "oof" .

"You are quite clever for a child." the robot observed, watching Ratchet moan slightly on the ground.

"Well I have to be to get anywhere." Ratchet responded, picking himself up.

"Speaking of," Ratchet said lowly as he scowled at the silver toaster, "Where did you come from and why did you crash here? This is a pretty barren planet."

The robot blinked in confusion.

"I would have to check the ship's computer to be certain of where I came from, but my unfortunate landing here was not by my choice." the robot said.

"Tough luck, huh?" Ratchet said, nodding in sympathy.

The robot's CPU was working away at his predicament and finally he responded, "I do need to leave this planet though, perhaps you could help me? Are there any hero's that you look up to?" the robot asked.

"Why do you need a hero?" Ratchet asked.

"Because of this," the robot said as it opened up a tiny compartment in it's body. An info bot sprung free, automatically playing a video. Ratchet watched the clip playing on screen with mild interest. A red skinned alien wearing a pin-striped suit explained that his race was going to raid planet Novalis for it's resources by force. His goal? To build a new planet for his species, and the residence better stay out of the way. When the video was done playing, the info bot went back into the robots compartment.

"Those people are hosed. Well I could get you to Kerwan to look for someone but..." Ratchet trailed off looking away and rocking back on his heels with his hands behind his back.

"But?" the robot asked.

"My ship is kinda broke." Ratchet grumbled. The robot slightly narrowed his eyes, looking up and down the ship.

"Your Robotics Ignition System is broken." the little robot piped up, holding up a finger matter-of-factly.

"How did you do that?" Ratchet said in disbelief.

"I happen to be equipped with the latest in Robotics Ignition System. I can start any ship but," the robot paused, "Shouldn't I be getting permission from your parents or guardians? This task is too dangerous for a child."

"Can't," Ratchet shrugged.

"Why not?" the little robot asked curiously.

"'Cause my parents are on Kerwan. I... sorta snuck out." Ratchet gave a sheepish grin, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Then let us hurry to Kerwan. I'm sure your parents must be very worried." the robot said with concern.

"Alright, but first," Ratchet climbed on top of the hood of his ship and opened the hatch. After rummaging a bit he climbed back out with a pouch that jingled.

"Gonna go into town to buy some food. Do you mind waiting here?" Ratchet asked as he hopped down from his ship and scooped up his satchel.

"I do not mind, but wouldn't it be safer if I went along as well." at the robots suggestion Ratchet froze for a second before quickly turning around, waving his hands in front of him.

"No it's fine! Really! I've done this TONS of times," Ratchet hastily said, turning back around, "I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that Ratchet ran off.

* * *

In the market place, Ratchet was careful not to be seen. He put his hood up and used his hands to adjust his ears underneath keeping his eyes on Joe the fruit stand man. As soon as his back was turned Ratchet made his move.

He quickly grabbed two apple-like fruits and grabbed the bolts with a note out of his pouch. He quietly and quickly reached to place the bolts and note by the vender's bolt box. But not fast enough as a large hand was now holding onto his small wrist. Ratchet whipped his head up to look at the owner of the hand as a little pulse of fear shot through his stomach.

It was the the fruit vendor.

Ratchet tried to make a run for it but the grip on his wrist was too strong.

"Woah woah. Easy there. You're not in any trouble. We just want to talk." Joe said in a calm voice, bending down to Ratchet's eye level.

"Let me go... I'm sorry that I can't pay properly." Ratchet whined, doing his best to look helpless. Which wasn't to hard with his small size.

"Oh no. Plenty bolts. Too much bolts. You not in trouble." Even though Joe could understand the standard language very well, he could not speak it nearly as well. Ratchet looked at the man, giving a puppy dog look.

"I'm paying too much?"

"Yes. We got you stuff." during Ratchets struggle, the other venders and townsfolk had gathered around them.

"You orphan, yes?" Maggie asked and Ratchet nodded. Maggie then held out a box. In it the boy could see some dried meat, bread, and at the bottom a small folded blanket.

Seeing that Ratchet wasn't going to try to run off, Joe let go of his wrist.

"We take care orphans. Please stay." Joe said with a warm smile. All Ratchet could do was look at everyone dumbfounded. None of the residents were mad and they were welcoming him into their society with open arms.

But he couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry, but..." Ratchet paused, pulling his hood down over his face.

"If I stay, you'll get hurt." at this some of the townspeople started talking amongst themselves.

"What does he mean?"

"How could we get hurt from a child?"

"Is he actually a runaway?"

"Surely he can't be a fugitive."

Ratchet started to slowly back away. Joe noticed this and directed a question to him in a loud voice.

"Who hunting you?" Everyone fell silent.

Ratchet hugged himself, looking down. After a few moment of silence the fruit man gave a heavy sigh.

"Hey Maggs, could you hand me the box?" Joe said and Maggie passed the box over to him.

"Take this. When hungry, come back. When lonely, scared, come back. When tired, cold, come back. This Home."

* * *

The robot was starting to get worried. The Lombax child said that he was going to be back in a few minute. It had been half an hour.

"I should go look for him." the little robot hopped down from the crate he was sitting on. As he walked around the ship he spotted Ratchet jogging over the bridge.

"Sorry that took so long." Ratchet yelled over to the robot. The robot didn't respond until Ratchet had put the box he was carrying down in front of him and the child fell to his knees, out of breath.

"I was about to go looking for you. Are you alright?" the robot asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah," Ratchet huffed catching his breath. He picked up the box as he stood back up.

"By the way, I never got your name." Ratchet said, walking up to his ship.

"My serial number is B5429 si-" B54296*** got interrupted when Ratchet's pouch slipped from his satchel as he was climbing up his ship, making a 'clank' sound as it landed on B54296's head.

"Oop! Sorry!" Ratchet apologized, looking back at B54296.

"Your name's kinda long. How about I call you 'Clank'?" Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Clank is fine. What about your name?"

"Tehctar**"

"Pardon?" Clank asked. The language that Ratchet spoke seemed familiar to him. But from where?

"Tehctar. Hold on I'll write it out for you." Ratchet hopped down to Clanks level, took out a note pad from his bag, and scrawled on a page.

"Tehcter." Ratchet repeated holding the note pad out to Clank.

"I see, your name is Ratchet." Clank said.

"So that's how you pronounce it! Rachek." Ratchet said excitedly, mispronouncing his own name.

"No. Not Rach-ek, Rat-chet." Clank corrected.

"Oh, 'Ratchet'." Ratchet giggled with slight embarrassment.

"Well should we get going?" Ratchet asked sheepishly. At that moment two threatening looking ships appeared in the sky above them.

"Yes, let us make haste." Clank said, hurrying up into the ship. Ratchet was frozen in place on top of the crate. 'Their not after me, right?' Ratchet thought in fear, keeping his eyes on the ships.

"Ratchet hurry, there is no time." Clank said in what sounded like slight panic. Ratchet snapped himself out of his fear and climbed the rest of the way up and into the pilots seat. With Clank's help he started up the ship and they left Planet Veldin.

* * *

* Ratchet is writing in the Zoni language. If you want to see what the note says look at my profile on where to find it :)

** This is Ratchet saying his name in the Zoni language. I am taking some leaps with this as just because the Zoni have a separate written language does not necessarily mean that they have a separate spoken language.

*** This is Clanks serial number. The full number is B5429671 but he didn't get to finish saying it and so I kept it as B54296

**So here is chapter one with 2,207 words. The longest thing I have ever written so far. If you see any mistakes(because Hana refused to do a second read through) please let me know in a review. I would also like some constructive criticism :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Hana for being my editor even though she took for effing ever to beta this!**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction and all of the Ratchet and Clank games belong to Insomniac Games.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Planet Kerwan**

They had entered the atmosphere of Planet Kerwan with no difficulty and had found a place to land in the large city of Metropolis. Once on the ground, Ratchet opened the hatch and they both jumped out.

"Oof!" Ratchet grunted. When he had landed the weight of his satchel threw him off balance just enough for him to fall forward.

"Are you alright, Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"Yep!" Ratchet chirped jumping to his feet. They started down a flight of steps when Clank spoke up.

"Are you telling the truth about your parents?" Clank asked and saw Ratchet flinch at the question then quickened his pace.

"Of course. Why would I lie?" Ratchet said cheerfully, though Clank could hear the untruthfulness in his tone.

"Ratchet, I am quite good at detecting hints of lying, and although you are very convincing, your physical actions are giving you away." Clank said with a bit of worry in his voice. Ratchet had stopped walking and slowly turned around to face Clank.

"Like what...?" Ratchet asked in slight trepidation.

"When those ships appeared back on Veldin, you froze where you stood and watched them carefully," Clank paused at seeing nervousness wash over Ratchet's face.

"Then just now, after I had asked about your parents, you flinched then quickened your pace. So there is a 70% chance that you are in fact an orphan on the run from someone." Clank explained and Ratchet stared at his feet.

"You're right..." Ratchet mumbled, "I'm an orphan... But I'm not on the run!" Ratchet defended, bringing his hood up and over his eyes violently.

"I do not think that you would know how to fly a ship if you weren't on the run." Clank said, but Ratchet didn't respond or even look up.

"Ratchet, who is chasing you?" Clank desperately asked and at the question Ratchet looked at Clank with a glare. He was getting anxious with Clanks questioning and decided to hide it with anger.

"I'm not on the run, no one is chasing me, and how I know how to fly a ship is none of your nmad* business!" Ratchet shouted, turning tail and running off to the left. Clank started to chase after him.

"Ratchet, please wait! You should not go off on your own!" Clank pleaded. Clank would have caught up with Ratchet if it wasn't for a towering obstacle course. Ratchet had heard Clanks footsteps and looked down behind him.

"Leave me alone! Go find your "hero"" Ratchet mocked and continued to climb. Clank looked up at Ratchet with amazement and worry. How could a tiny child climb half way up a wall so fast! Clank snapped out of his amazed worry when Ratchet's foot slipped and he yelped in surprise.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, please! Come down from there before you hurt yourself!" Clank pleaded. Ratchet had regained his footing and sighed in relief. He then sent a glare down at Clank.

"Why do you care about me so much! We just met!" Ratchet asked angrily. Clank opened his mouth to respond, but no answer would come. Why did he care about this Lombax child so much?

While Clank was pondering this, Ratchet had managed to scramble to the top of the course. Once Ratchet had caught his breath, he looked back down at Clank.

Who was no longer there.

"Good. I don't need his pestering. And I can find a new Robotics Ignition System here with no problem." Ratchet steeled himself. He had made the first obstacle course many times before and even though he had always tried the second tower right after, he had never been able to scale it. Let alone get to it in the first place.

'I'll do it this time.' Ratchet thought as he got his wrench out and jumped up to the "grind bar". Only to miss. He jumped and missed again. Ratchet groaned in anger.

"Come on." Ratchet jumped again, and missed the bar yet again.

Across the way, a large womanly robot had stopped doing her jumping jacks. She was glaring at the child with a look that said, 'Great, that little furball is back.'

Back with the jumping Lombax child, he was going to give it one last try.

And missed for the 12th time. Sighing Ratchet decided to sit for a while to ponder his predicament. He really didn't want to give up this time. Sitting down on a nearby crate he realized that he was sitting on a crate. He smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Duh!" Ratchet hopped off the crate and got behind it. He pushed and at first it didn't budge, so Ratchet tilted it to role it onto it's side. He kept this up until the box was right where he needed it. He then climbed on top of the box and got his wrench out.

Ratchet then looked over to the last island in the course, seeing a large robot looking towards him.

"Hey Helga! I'm going to beat it this time!" Ratchet yelled with glee, sticking his tongue out at her. He wasn't sure if Helga had heard him or not, but he could have sworn he heard her 'harumph', because a second later her head was turned up and away form him. That made Ratchet giggle gleefully.

He jumped up and as soon as his wrench was hooked over the bar Ratchet quickly grabbed onto the other side as he started sliding down the rail.

"Alright!" Ratchet yelled in excitement.

When he got to the end, he was stopped by a round ball. This caused Ratchet to swing forward hard, making him loose his grip, and fall flat on his back. Ratchet coughed as the wind was nocked out of him and just laid there.

Meanwhile, Clank was stuck.

After Ratchet's question, which still puzzled Clank, he decided to go in search for someone to take Ratchet in. An orphanage would be a good place to start.

But the large, gun toting Blargian with a mean looking robot dog were standing in the way. The first time he tried to pass them the dog charged at him. Clank thought briefly about fighting them off, but with him being only a little over 2 feet tall it would probably not end well.

Back with Ratchet: He felt well enough to breath properly and got up to start the next course.

If he could jump over these small islands.

Counting the one he was standing on there were 3 floating pieces of ground that he had to jump across to get to the next main obstacle tower. Maybe if he gained enough speed he could make it? Ratchet backed up as far as he could go, ran forward, then leapt.

While Clank was running:

He thought that if he was sneaky enough he would be able to get past the Blarg and their robot dogs. All Clank wanted to do was find a citizen to ask for directions to an orphanage, or a hospital that would lead him in the right direction if not take Ratchet in for a few days.

Mean while, Ratchet was having considerable difficulty with this obstacle tower.

He had barely managed to jump across all of the islands, having to scramble up the ledge after every jump.

But these moving platforms had proven to be a challenge...

Ratchet took a device out of his satchel. It was an emergency rescue radio. He had received it the first time he had tried the obstacle course. Helga had to come and save him when he was barely half way up.

Remembering how mean she was then, he shoved the device back into his bag. He watched the moving platforms carefully, trying to time his leaps just right to get across.

With Clank at a loss for how to advance further. He was finally able to get around the Blarg and their "pets". But the one in the helicopter was an entirely different matter. He had tried to run past it already but nearly got hit. The pilot was a good shot with his machine guns.

"Hey! The little robot over there!" Clank heard a woman yell. He looked over to his right and saw a Cazar woman waving her hand out of her hover-car window. Clank merely pointed to himself in a silent questioning of 'Do you mean me?'.

"Yeah! Need a lift?!" the Cazar woman asked. Clank was a little puzzled as to why a random stranger would offer him a ride but took her up on her offer anyway.

"Yes, that is very kind of you!" Clank yelled over to her. The Cazar woman turned her hover-car around and brought it to the edge of the bridge.

When it was close enough she opened the passenger door and Clank jumped in.

"You must be new here to be trying to walk on the pathways." the Cazar woman said after Clank had closed the door.

"Yes, I am new here. What exactly is happening?" Clank asked.

"That Blargian, Chairman Dreck, sent some of his troops here to keep us occupied. My name's Kira by he way." Kira said, throwing a kind smile to Clank.

"My name is Clank," Clank introduced, "Miss Kira, may I ask you a question?" Kira hmm-mmed in response.

"Do you work at a medical facility? The reason I am asking, is that there is an orphan I am worried about." Clank asked at noticing Kira wearing royal blue scrubs and her hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"Yes, I do. Is the child from the same planet as you?" Kira asked.

"I am not sure of where he is from." Clank answered.

"Do you know what species he is?" Kira lightly asked.

"He is a lombax."

"Wait! Green eyes, orange fur with brown strips, wearing nothing but a dark orange hoodie?"

"Why, yes. Do you know him?" Clank asked. Kira let out a sad sigh.

She pulled over and kept her eye out for a chance to turn around.

"Is it safe to assume that he is here in Metropolis." Kira asked, seeing a break in traffic and pulling out into a u-turn.

"Yes h-"

"Then he's at the obstacle course."

Ratchet was now at the top of the obstacle tower. He was breathing hard and holding his left arm. While battling the course he had fallen a few time and had gotten hurt. Nonetheless he kept at it.

Once he had mostly caught his breath he looked around for a crate to stand on. As soon as he spotted one he limped over to it and started to roll it towards the rail with slight difficulty. Ratchet got it to the rail and climbed on top.

"This is gonna hurt..." Ratchet mumbled and jumped, doing the same thing as last time only with teeth gritted in pain.

Clank and Kira saw what Ratchet was doing and Kira sped up to reach the end of the obstacle course. As soon as she stopped the hover-car, she rushed out, Clank following after.

Ratchet was actually glad to see them as he was sliding down. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the jerk of the round stopper at the end. Which was right in front of him.

"Let go!" Kira yelled, spreading her arms to catch Ratchet, Ratchet let go and flew right into Kira, causing her to fall back with the impact.

Ratchet could feel a wave of tiredness rush over him but refused to let it take him over. He rolled off of Kira, ignoring her gentle suggestions of staying still, and stood up as tall as he could facing Helga, who had witnessed everything.

"I win," Ratchet declared.

"So it seems you have. BUT! I'm not just going to hand the sving shot over to you. Helga said waging a finger in a 'no no' fashion.

"What!?" Ratchet screeched, forgetting his tiredness. Hearing this Kira had sat up and glared at Helga.

"He got injured going through that and your not going to compensate him!" Kira said incredulously. Ratchet then got an idea.

"You know what? It's fine." Ratchet said and shrugged, exaggerating a wince.

"You can just pay for my hospital bill." Ratchet happily said, turning away from Helga and trying hard not to mischievously stick his tongue out.

"Here take it you little brat." Helga spat, throwing the swing shot near Ratchet. Ratchet turned around quickly in surprise. Wasn't Helga going to argue about this?

"I don't have time to play with you and I don't vant a lawsuit.**" Helga snorted, and hopped onto a hover-taxi that conveniently showed up.

Everyone just stood there in confusion until Ratchet started to wobble. Kira hurried over to him, bent down to his level, and made him look at her. Clank had ran up to them and watched Kira quickly examine Ratchet.

"No signs of a concussion. Possible deep tissue damage to your arm and your limping. Also you are definitely exhausted." Kira picked Ratchet up carefully, who only half heartedly protested.

Clank was glad that Ratchet let the doctors and nurses take care of him. It gave Clank hope of being able to find on orphanage for the little Lombax. At the moment Ratchet was sleeping in a room that looked like he lived there. There was a brace on his right ankle that was sticking out of the blue and purple patterned blanket. His left arm was held close to his body in a fabric brace to keep him from using it. Ratchet would be released from the hospital in approximately two to three weeks with no use of his arm for up to eight weeks.

The next day he was gone.

"So he's already an S level escapist." Kira said sadly. She placed the tray of food she had brought for Ratchet down on the white nightstand by the empty bed. Clank looked up at her questionably.

"S level escapist?" Clank asked. He could predict from the wording what it was but he wanted to have a more elaborate explanation.

"There are different levels a person can obtain depending on how easily they can get in and out of a secured area. This room is secured at an S level, meaning that anyone level C, D, E, and F cannot escape." Kira explained, leading Clank out of the room and to the reception desk.

She told the nurse on duty that Ratchet was gone and to reschedule all of her appointments at which the nurse giggled, making Kira give her a questioning look.

"We always reschedule your appointments when that child is here." the nurse on duty explained with laughter in her voice. Kira just gave an 'oh' look.

When Clank and Kira left the hospital Kira went strait for her hover car.

Only to find it missing

"That little shit..." Kira grumbled, her hand in a fist.

"If I may Doctor Kira, someone else may have taken your vehicle. I do not think it would be good to blame Ratchet when there is no proof that he took it or not." Clank said, which helped Kira to calm down.

"You're right. I taught him that stealing is wrong and that he should never do it. At least that seems to have stuck unlike the manners I tried to teach him."

* * *

After calling for a cab they headed straight to a place nearby where Clank had first met Kira. Al's Robo Shack near the stone bridge.

After paying the cab fee they entered the shop and as soon as the owner, Big Al, saw them he said, "He's in the back."

Kira nodded in acknowledgment and went to the back of the shop.

Where she found Ratchet fast asleep on a scrap parts pile, a box looking project slipping from his right hand.

"Your ankle is only going to take longer to heal like this." Kira said under her breath. She bent down to pick up Ratchet and as she was doing so, Ratchet started waking up. He groaned and half pushed himself out of Kira's arms, Kira let Ratchet go gently so as not to accidentally jar his injuries.

"Ratchet come on. I can bring you back here once your ankle has healed, but right now you need to rest." Kira tried to coax the child. Ratchet hobbled over to another scrap pile and started rummaging through it.

"I have to fix my ship." he mumbled tiredly. He pulled out a small part from the pile, looked at it for a while, then plopped down and started to tinker with the box that was slipping from his hand earlier.

Kira just squatted in defeat. She really didn't know how to handle this mysterious child, and it was only thanks to Clank that she had learned his name.

Speaking of Clank. Where was he? Kira looked around and saw no signs of the little robot. She then heard sounds coming from the front of Al's shop.

Seeing as Ratchet was doing well, and probably not going to go anywhere for a while, Kira got up and went to see what Clank was up to. When Kira got to the front she had to hold back a giggle when she saw Clank on Al's desk with propellers coming out of his head and where his arms use to be.

"Doctor Kira, do I look cool?" Clank asked upon noticing Kira.

"Heehee, I think that's a question best left for Ratchet."

"It's ok." they heard Ratchet say in an uninterested voice. Al looked at Ratchet sternly.

"You didn't take any of the good or expensive scraps did you?" Al asked, his hands in a fist on his hips.

"Can you test this." Ratchet asked, ignoring what Al said.

"And what are you suppose to say when asking for a favor?" Al said, now crossing his arms.

"I'll use the good scraps." Ratchet threatened in a dead voice. Al glared at him then held out his hand for the box that Ratchet was tinkering with.

"You're suppose to say 'Please', Ratchet." Kira lightly scolded as Ratchet placed the box in Al's hand.

"I'll remember next time." Ratchet said unapologetically.

"That's what you said last time." Al grumbled causing Ratchet to earn a stern look from Kira. While Kira was silently scolding Ratchet she noticed that some of the stains on his light blue hospital cloths were not from digging around in the scraps.

"Ratchet, why don't I cary you?" Kira asked, coming up with a plan to see if Ratchet was hurt even more.

"No, I'm fine." Kira got a little annoyed by Ratchet's response. He was suppose to say "No thank you".

"Ratchet," Clank said, reminding them that he was still there, "Do you know where Kira's hover car is?"

"Thats right," Kira exclaimed, "Ratchet, did you take my hover car?"

"No. That's stealing," Ratchet said looking a bit confused. The "no stealing" lesson diffidently stuck.

"All right, I'm done testing it." Al interrupted, handing the device back to Ratchet, "And you're 100 years too young to build a R.I. System*** from scratch." Ratchet's ears drooped at the news. Kira felt a little bad for him.

"C'mon Ratchet, you don't need a ship. You can stay here." Kira said reassuringly.

"Now lets head back to the hospital, ok? After you tell me who has my hover car." Kira said, having a feeling that if Ratchet didn't take her vehicle then he at least saw who took it.

"I think I saw them..." Ratchet said, looking down.

"You 'think'?" Kira said, poking Ratchet's face a little below his eye, making him wince.

"Someone hit me and I didn't see their faces..." Ratchet pouted, "They were wearing weird capes..."

"If you didn't take Doctor Kira's vehicle then how were you able to get here?" Clank asked, remembering what Kira had told him about walking being nearly impossible unless you wanted to get shot.

"I took a cab." Ratchet responded matter-of-factly.

Kira wondered how Ratchet could get bolts at his age. She hoped he wasn't stealing them.

Before going back to the hospital they made a stop at Ratchet's ship so he could grab some of his stuff. Once he had gathered what he wanted they headed back to the hospital.

Ratchet tinkered with his device along the way.

* * *

*nmad = damn

**"I don't vant a lawsuit." Remember that cutscene before you start the obstacle coarse? Where you were told that if you got hurt it was your fault? Well, in this, even though it is not said, if a child gets on the coarse it was Helga's job to get them off because the mayor(?) of Metropolis didn't want angry parents at his door. Helga doesn't really care and so doesn't do that part of her job very much.

***I decided to abbreviate Robotic Ignition System

**So here is chapter two FINALLY! It may take longer for chapter three to come out because school started and I have entered my 300 level Japanese classes which will require A LOT of studying. But I will keep you updated with my progress on my tumblr that you can find the link to on my profile. Reviews are always welcomed and I would LOVE some constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my boyfriend for being my editor (and I found out that he probably has NEVER played Ratchet and Clank)**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction and all of the Ratchet and Clank games belong to Insomniac Games.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Planet Eudora**

Two weeks had passed since Ratchet was hospitalized. Kira was able to convince Ratchet to not leave the hospital until his ankle was healed. What helped with that persuasion was giving Ratchet scrap parts to tinker with.

During this time, Clank had gotten a part-time job. Mostly to pay Big Al for the Helipack upgrade (even though Al told Clank not to worry about it), but also to find Ratchet easier if he were to ever disappeared again.

Just like today.

Clank sighed as best a robot could at seeing the empty room. Why couldn't this child stay put for more then one day without an incentive!?

Before leaving the hospital Clank made sure the staff knew that Ratchet had left once again. He called a taxi and headed to where Ratchet had landed his ship. Once there, Clank was glad to see that the ship was still there and that Ratchet was with it.

Clank paid the taxi and went up to Ratchet.

"Do you believe that the R.I. System you made will work?" Clank asked, causing Ratchet to jump slightly from being startled. After letting out a relieved heavy sigh, Ratchet turned to face Clank.

"Could you _stop_ scaring me," Ratchet asked, "Also, I don't _believe_ it will work I _know_ it will work." Ratchet declared, turning back to working on his ship.

"Did you have Al test it?"

"I don't _need_ him to test it." Ratchet sneered.

"Ratchet, you really should have-"

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ratchet screamed as he turned back to face Clank, a hint of fear in his voice. "You've been bugging me for two weeks! 'You should do this, you should do that, you shouldn't do this or that and you should stay here to be doted on in an orphanage'."

"Now I did not say-"

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Ratchet screamed. There was a silence between them for a moment and Ratchet decided to turn back around.

"Ratchet, you must remember that you are only xis* years old and y-"

"Wait! What did you just say?" Ratchet asked, whipping his head around to look at Clank. Clank blanked in confusion but repeated himself non-the-less.

"I said, 'you must remember that you are only six years old an-'"

"Oh..." Ratchet interrupted in slight disappointment, turning back to his ship.

Was he hearing things? Or had Clank unknowingly said xis? It couldn't have been a coincidence. 'But what of Orvus _did_ send him, and the crash fried some of his circuits?' Ratchet wondered, trying to decide what he should do next.

"Clank. I'm going to leave. I don't care if you follow me _in another ship_, but don't get too close to me ...You could get hurt." Ratchet warned, finishing some final adjustments on his ship.

"Why would I be the one getting hurt?" Clank asked, watching Ratchet close a panel on his ship then climb up and into the cockpit.

"You just will." Ratchet said as the hatch closed. Clank backed away from the ship as it was starting up. Was the scrap made R.I. System going to work?

"Please work please work please work." Ratchet begged, getting nervous. It would be a little embarrassing if he was stuck here after what he had said to Clank.

Ratchet pulled up on the joystick and pushed on the thrusters. 'Now I have to retie that block...' Ratchet thought at feeling the wooden block on the pedal wiggle more than it should.

The ship lifted up and started to move forward.

"Alright, let's see if I can get to that logging place." Ratchet murmured.

* * *

Clank watched as Ratchet flew away on his ship, amazed that his scrap made R.I. System worked. When he couldn't see Ratchet's ship anymore he looked back down to head back to Dr. Kira's apartment where he had been staying.

And saw an info bot.

Clank walked up to the info bot to activate it and watched the video that played.

A large robot with green and grey coloring gives a greeting to Chairman Drek. Chairman Drek informs the robot that he is behind schedule. The robot assures him that everything is going smoothly as a logging robot whacks and destroys the one next to him. As a closing Drek reminds the robot to not fail.

Now Clank was even more worried about the child.

"Clank! Did you find him?" Kira asked as she ran up to the robot.

"Yes, though I was unable to prevent him from leaving, I may know where he went."

* * *

Ratchet was able to land his ship on a clearing at the logging site on planet Eudora. He hurriedly jumped out and opened a panel on the side. His ears instantly drooped when smoke came out and he got a look at the damage.

"Now I'm stuck..." Ratchet mumbled. The R.I. System that he made was charred in places and a piece was coming close to falling off. Using the sleeves of his hoodie to protect his hands, Ratchet removed the system and placed it on the ground to cool off.

"Well... Which way should I go first?" Ratchet asked himself, deciding to go ahead and explore. In front of him there were big blue robots and small yellow robots cutting down trees.

'Nope!' Ratchet thought and immediately turned around and headed towards a door slightly behind his ship. When the door didn't open as he approached it he looked around for another way to get through. Or around.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to take this ship...?" Kira asked Clank. After Clank had explained to Kira about where Ratchet might be they started to look for a ship.

And found one that looked like it would fall apart on start up.

"It will be fine. All I need is to get to Planet Eudora. Once I am there I will find Ratchet and return with him in his ship." Clank explained, getting the ship ready for take-off.

"All right..." Kira said in an unsure tone of voice and pulled a card out of her pocket, "Contact me when you find him?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ratchet was currently trying to climb the rocky hill that the building he was trying to get into was built into. He was having a lot of difficulty as his left arm was still in a sling.

Ratchet looked up and sighed, deciding to slide down the hill in defeat.

"Now what do I do..." he mumbled, bringing his knees up to his chest as he sat down and wrapped his arm around them. He looked at the door and noticed the lock on it. 'Maybe I can hack it.' Ratchet thought and got up to examine it.

The lock had three holes in it with a small circular screen showing three red lights around the edge and three laser lights with each being on a different ring.

"So... Line up the lights?" Ratchet headed to his ship and climbed up into the cockpit and started rummaging for something to use to get that lock open.

* * *

As soon as Clank entered Euroda's atmosphere he had to abandon the ship as the computerized landing mechanism went kaput and shortly crashed into the side of a canyon.

Clank was able to land himself safely with the help of his helipack and started to look around for the child.

He counted himself lucky when he spotted Ratchet's ship to his left.

Clank quickly ran up to the ship and jumped up on the hood to look into the cockpit. As he half expected, Ratchet was not in there.

Looking at his surroundings again he guessed that Ratchet had not gone into the clearing where small yellow, and large blue, logging bots were. So the only conclusion was that the child had went through the open door that Clank just spotted.

Clank jumped down from the hood of the ship and headed to the door idly wondering if it was locked before. He headed through the building, which was really just a corridor and went to the edge of the cliff that it was on.

"How did you get down there?" Clank asked Ratchet who had somehow gotten across and down the canyon to a ledge that was approximately 3-4 meters away.

"I climbed." Ratchet said from where he was sitting cross legged as if it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"But now you are stuck are you not?" Instead of feeling down, Ratchet got flustered.

"I-I'm not stuck! I got tired climbing down here! It's not easy with one arm!" Ratchet crossed his arms the best he could in a huff and turned his head away from Clank. Clank faintly smiled, and then walked backwards from the edge. Getting a running start, Clank leaped from the edge and activated his propellers to glide to Ratchet.

"That was cool." Ratchet said to himself, hoping that Clank didn't hear him. He did.

"Now, I am unable to get us back up there. Though I believe that if we can get to that bolt crank over there and turn it, we may be able to get out of this canyon." Clank explained. Ratchet nodded and got up, following Clank to the edge near the cliff wall on their side.

"This gap is quite small. Do you think that you can jump over this?" Clank asked.

"Yeah, no problem! I already jumped gaps bigger then this so it'll be easy!" Ratchet said with pride.

"Alright. I will go first, in case you happen to fall short." Clank said and hoped over. Ratchet backed up as far as he could to get a good running start. He ran and when he landed on the other side he started to fall back. Clank quickly caught him and pulled him forward, causing him to fall forward onto his knees.

"Th-that was close." Ratchet breathed in relief. Clank also made a sighing motion, glad that he was able to catch him in time.

"Now, let's try to turn that bolt." Ratchet said with determination. He fished his wrench out of his satchel, put it around the bolt, and pushed to turn it right.

It didn't budge.

"How about I help you push." Clank offered. Ratchet looked back at him and nodded. After some effort they got the bolt to move and kept turning it until it sunk into the ground.

Ratchet stared at the bolt dumbfounded while Clank looked around.

"Is that it!?"

"Ratchet! Up there!" Clank said, pointing up to two yellow floating devices.

"Swing shot hooks," Ratchet exclaimed and fished out his swing shot, "Hey Clank, help me tie this on. **" Ratchet said, also fishing out some rope.

"I will help you this time due to our situation. But next time you need to say 'please'." Clank said as he started to tie the swing shot securely onto Ratchet's hand.

"Alright." Ratchet said, not really meaning it. Once it was fastened, Ratchet tested its hold.

"It feels tight enough. Um..." Ratchet paused, starting to feel sheepish, "You should probably hang onto me... you know, so you can get across as well..." Ratchet was a little embarrassed because before he was trying to push Clank away, but now they truly needed each other.

"Of course." Clank said and Ratchet turned his back to Clank so he could hold on.

Once Clank had a good hold onto Ratchet, Ratchet activated his swing shot and once it latchet onto the hook they swung out into the canyon. Clank then briefly thought if Ratchet had had practice before now, and started to fear for their lives.

At the highest point Ratchet could get to, he had the swing shot let go of the first hook and as they were falling he quickly had the swing shot latch onto the second one. Once again, Ratchet waited until he was at a high point then deactivated the swing shot, aiming for the ledge ahead of them. Clank was not going to take chances with this and activated the propellers that came from the top of his head. With the added glide they were able to land safely on the ledge.

"Your propellers are really handy," Ratchet said, going to the edge and looking down, "For a second I didn't think we would make it."

"Ratchet," Ratchet turned his head to Clank, "We should turn this bolt to advance further."

"Oh yeah." Ratchet jogged over to Clank who was by the bolt crank. Ratchet took his swing shot off and got his wrench out to put around the bolt.

With Clanks help they turned the bolt until it sunk into the ground. This time some round yellow platforms lowered enough for them to jump across.

The catch being that they were moving up and down.

"No~ I don't want moving platforms..." Ratchet wined, sinking to his knees. Clank had sympathy for the boy. This looked to be a very difficult challenge, and with them both not having the longest legs in the universe, it was quite unlikely that they would be able to get across.

'But maybe the helipack could provide enough lift.' Clank thought and turned to Ratchet.

"I believe if we work together and time the jumps correctly, we should be able to get across." Clank could see that Ratchet didn't really want to try. He couldn't blame him. One false move and they would fall to their deaths. But they couldn't wait here.

"How..." Ratchet asked.

"I will have you hold onto my back-"

"With one arm?" Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"So long as you do not do anything else with your arm I believe there will be no harm in taking the sling off."

"Ok. Then what?" Ratchet asked as he took the sling off and put it in his bag.

"When I tell you to jump, I would like for you to leap as high and as far forward as you can. During that time, I will activate my helipack and we should be able to land." Clank explained and even though the question of 'What if we don't make it?' was on Ratchets mind he decided not to voice it. It was better to hope for the best then to dwell on the worst.

"Alright, Clank, let's do this."

* * *

They had managed to make it all the way across, having a close call at every platform. Ratchet was on his hand and knees, panting in relief. Clank sat next to him, also relieved that they had made it.

"How does your arm feel?" Clank asked. Ratchet rolled over onto his back and lifted his arm, holding it straight in the air.

"Alright I guess." Ratchet said, letting his arm flop back to the ground.

"If your arm starts to hurt, be sure to put it back in the sling, alright?" Clank instructed.

"Alright." Ratchet responded while Clank headed towards the bolt crank that was there.

"Do we have to do that now...?" Ratchet groaned. He really didn't feel like getting up. He wanted to eat and take a nap.

"If we do this now you will be able to take a nap in a more comfortable environment," Clank paused at the puzzled look on Ratchet's face, "You do want to take a nap, do you not?" at Clanks question Ratchet nodded and got up.

Once they had completely turned the bolt all the way, two green swing shot orbs came into view above them.

"Thank the universe it's swing shot hooks." Ratchet sighed. He got his swing shot out and after Clank helped him to secure it once again, Ratchet turned around to let Clank get onto his back.

They were finally out of the small canyon, but still nowhere close to Ratchet's ship. In their way was a locked building. The lock being the same kind as the one on the door at the beginning of the canyon.

"I wonder if there is a way around?" Clank said and started to look around for a way as Ratchet pulled something out of his satchel and went up to the locked door. Clank didn't have to spend much time looking. Because almost as soon as he started looking he heard the door slide open.

"I got it open." Ratchet said proudly, the device he used already put away.

"Good job, Ratchet."

"Haha..." Ratchet laughed nervously, "If only it was that easy..." Ratchet pointed inside the building and Clank went to look inside. At first all he saw was crates, two of which would explode on contact. Though beyond that he saw a big burly green and grey robot.

"That's the robot Lieutenant that was on the info bot." Clank said stepping inside.

"Yeah. And he's huge." Ratchet said sneaking in behind Clank.

"Perhaps we can try to trick him into the explosive crates." Clank suggested.

"Child endangerment..." Ratchet said with a slight glare.

"You already endanger yourself." Clank stated and Ratchet pouted.

"Here is the plan. As soon as we get in there you will grab his attention. Lead him to the crate that I will be standing by. When he is close enough I will trip him to fall onto the crate."

"Why do I have to be the bait?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"You are a faster runner than I am."

"Fine..." Ratchet pouted.

"Remember this one crucial thing though; if you feel like you are in immense danger get to safety immediately. Do you understand?" Ratchet nodded.

"Good now let us go." They both ran into the room and got into a fighting stance, Ratchet wielding his wrench. The Lieutenant also got into a fighting stance, that looked more like he was about to grab them.

Before Clank and Ratchet could initiate their full plan, an info bot fell from the enemy bot.

When the robot noticed this he ran off.

"Huh. So much for planning." Ratchet said.

"I am actually glad that a confrontation could be avoided." Clank said as the info bot activated.

It started off with a working tightening a bolt then getting smoke in his face. A narration then starts by Drek introducing people to work at B.T.S; Blarg Tactical Research Station. Positions available in Grindboot testing, Animal husbandry, Suckcannon test dummy, and other areas. Though only the more dangerous positions are shown in the advertisement.

"B.T.S.?" Ratchet asked, "Shouldn't it be B.T._R_.S.?"

"You are correct. It makes me question the intelligence of Chairman Drek." Ratchet just shrugged at Clanks statement.

"Well I'm hungry. After I eat I'm going to that space station." Ratchet said walking to the entrance.

"No you will not." Clank firmly said.

"And who says." Ratchet challenged, turning around to face Clank in determination.

"I do. That place is far too dangerous."

"Is there any place in this universe that's safe?" Ratchet asked.

"Not completely. But there are safer places."

"Like an orphanage?"

"That is one example yes."

"I'm not going."

"Did I say you were?"

"Ah..." Ratchet closed his mouth, thinking about what Clank had just said, "well... no... If you're not going to try to take me to an orphanage then where." Ratchet asked.

"Maybe Doctor Kira can take care of you? You seem to like her." Clank said with optimism.

"N-No I don't! I'm going to my ship." Ratchet sputtered and ran off to his ship.

'I wonder if he likes her as a sister or a mother.' Clank thought happily as he himself made his way to Ratchet's ship.

* * *

"You know. I could _really_ use grind boots." Ratchet brought up as he was eating a piece of dried meat in his ship. He had allowed Clank in when he remembered that his scrap made R.I. System was in fact toast, and when Clank asked if he could make a call. Even though Clank said that they were going to go straight back to Kerwan, Ratchet _really _wanted to go to that space station. So, let the persuasion begin.

"What would you need grind boots for?" Clank asked, looking at Ratchet quizzically.

"To get to places faster!" Ratchet said excitedly, "Can you imagine how fun it would be to go really fast on rails!"

"Yes. I can also imagine how dangerous it would be for a six year old." Clank said, trying to scold Ratchet but not doing a very good job at it.

"Oh come on! Maybe there're other things there! Like..." Ratchet trailed off in thought.

"I do not think that here would be much el-"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Ratchet exclaimed, "Aren't you still looking for a hero!?"

"Yes, but it is very doubtful that someone like that would be there."

"I know I know, but when you do find a hero, wouldn't it be great if you could tell them where Drek is!? It _is_ his space station after all. Someone there may know where he is!"

"You must really want to go there." Clank asked. Ratchet tried to hide his smile of excitement, but didn't do so well as it broke through the corners of his mouth. Clank could only sigh in defeat.

"Very well."

"YES!" Ratchet said, shooting his fist into the air triumphantly.

"BUT."

"Uh oh..." Ratchet's ears drooped and he lowered his hands.

"Let us first head back to Kerwan. Doctor Kira is worried about you and you will be better well rested sleeping in a bed."

"Oh, okay!" Ratchet agreed, "Wait. This isn't a trap is it?" Ratchet asked, looking at Clank skeptically.

"I assure you that it is not."

"Alright then. Next stop Kerwan."

* * *

*xis = Six in Zoni.

**help me tie this on. = The swing shot is obviously too large for him to put on

**So here is chapter 3. I'm probably going to have my boyfriend be my editor from now on because this was ready to be beta'd TWO WEEKS AGO! So now I need to have my boyfriend watch the entire Ratchet and Clank walkthrough or have him borrow my HD collection. Also, it's a month before finals so the next chapter may take a while. Especially since a scene for chapter 5 has ****filled **my head at the moment...


End file.
